


love grows by sharing

by octoberwithoutyou



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing Clothes, the best trope honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberwithoutyou/pseuds/octoberwithoutyou
Summary: A moment where Bodhi wears something of Cassian, and a moment where Cassian wears something of Bodhi.





	

Bodhi didn't like the cold.

He had gone to a variety of places during his missions in the Empire, but he had always preferred going to warmer places. He could handle hot and humid, as he had grown on a planet full of rainforests. But during missions on cold places, he would get cold easily, his hands and face hurting no matter how many layers he would wear. 

One of the reasons he liked the Alliance’s base was the weather. The base was usually warm and rainy, and the moisture that clung to everyone and everything almost made it feel like home. Not that he liked to think about that. But yes, he liked the weather.

There were always some exceptions. 

It rained all night, and when Bodhi looked out of the window of his bunk in the morning, there was a mist so dense he could barely see. 

When he opened the door, the cold hit him with a biting wind. He shivered, hoping he had long sleeved shirts or a jacket. The Alliance had given him a few change of clothes, but they were all shirts and pants for training, and a more formal outfit for meetings. 

He walked to Cassian's bunk with his arms crossed in front of him to try and keep himself warm. Since they got together, Cassian would wait outside his bunk, which was closest to the cafeteria, and they would walk together to have breakfast. 

Cassian smiled at him as Bodhi arrived, and Bodhi nodded, his own smile a little less enthusiastic than usual. He tried to warm his hands by burying them in his pockets.

“Ready to go?” Cassian asked him, liked he always did. 

“Yeah, let's go.” Cassian kissed his cheek a bit shyly, and Bodhi blushed, a warmth spreading through his chest, contrasting with the cold he was feeling. 

“You're cold. Why aren't you wearing a jacket?” 

“I… I don't have one.” Bodhi answered, shrugging. 

“Give me your hands.” Bodhi did, and Cassian cursed under his breath. Bodhi could see his breath in the form of little puffs of air. “Bodhi, you're freezing!”

“A l-little bit.” He admitted. 

“Looks like winter is coming earlier.” Cassian said, squeezing Bodhi’s hands before he let. “Hold on, let me just-” He entered his bunk and returned with his jacket. “Put this on. I can’t believe they didn’t give you a jacket-”

“Are you not cold?”

“Me? No, I’m used to it.” Cassian said, helping Bodhi into the jacket. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Bodhi replied, and it was true. The jacket was warm and comfortable, the smell and the texture of leather making him feel safe. Bodhi knew it was because it reminded him of Cassian, but the thought alone made him blush like mad. They were together for only a couple of months, after all. “Too many feathers, maybe.” He added, after one got into his mouth.

Cassian chuckled, wrapping an arm around Bodhi’s shoulders. “Don’t let Kay hear you. He had tried to throw it into the crusher a couple of times.”

“Really?” Bodhi asked, laughing, allowing himself to lean a little into Cassian’s touch. The other nodded, and started narrating to Bodhi what had happened as they walked to the cafeteria.

Bodhi laughed so much then, that he forgot about the cold completely.

 

Bodhi, Cassian decided, looked good in orange. More than good, actually- he was radiant. He looked so happy that even Kay couldn't find a way to tell him the statistics of dying on a first mission. 

They were in Cassian’s bunk, celebrating Bodhi’s first mission as an official member of the Alliance. He had passed the tests and was now a starfighter pilot. He had just been given his suit and he wanted to try it on.

Cassian, who was happy to see Bodhi grow and enjoy what he did, was also a bit worried, because Kay _had_ shared the statistics with him earlier that day. He normally wouldn't listen, but this time he couldn't help but ponder on those words.

But he had to trust Bodhi, as he was an skilled pilot. A skilled pilot whose grin brightened up the room when he was told he was a natural by his teacher. A skilled pilot who almost failed his tests because of how nervous he was, because he didn’t think he was good enough for a starfighter. A skilled pilot who was now laughing at something K2 had said and turned to Cassian, the stars shinning in his eyes.

K2 told Bodhi something else, and Cassian knew they were making fun of him. “What are you saying, tin can?” He joked, wrapping an arm around Bodhi. He managed to feel less worried that night.

 

The next morning, Cassian woke up with the feeling something was wrong. As he quickly sat on the bed and looked for his clothes, he checked his chrono. It had stopped in the middle of the night, and his alarm never rang.

Cursing, he dressed in a rush. As he grabbed his jacket, he saw out of the corner of his eye something falling to the ground. 

“Bodhi’s glasses.” He murmured, picking them up. He must have forgotten them last night. He had left Cassian’s bunk pretty late, half asleep. Kay dragged him to his own bunk while Bodhi kept muttering the details of the mission to himself, Cassian trying not to laugh.

Bodhi was quite fond of his goggles. Cassian almost didn’t see him without them. He never asked, but guessed it was some sort of amulet for Bodhi. 

Maybe I’m not too late, he thought, jogging out of the door.

 

“You are quite late.” Kay told him when Cassian entered the cafeteria.

“How late?”

“Bodhi already left. And before you panic, he said he understood. He was even glad you got some sleep.”

“He left his goggles in my bunk.” Cassian frowned, knowing it sounded a little ridiculous. He looked down at the goggles in his hands. 

“He must have a spare pair.” K2 replied.

“These are important, Kay.”

The droid took the goggles, examining them, before he put them on on the top of Cassian’s head. “They do not look extraordinary. But you people get attached to the weirdest things.”

 

Cassian stayed with the goggles on the whole day. It was as if he didn’t trust himself to leave them anywhere. He didn’t want anything to happen to them, considering how important they were to Bodhi.

He was wearing them even as some people gathered around in the hangar, waiting for the pilots to arrive from their mission. This wasn’t usual, but Cassian was sure most of them were there to support Bodhi.

“Do you see him?” He asked K2 as they tried to make their way through the room.

“No yet. Although, I think I saw someone running towards-”

He was interrupted by Bodhi, who almost ran into them. He looked exhausted but was grinning, rushing to hug Cassian and then K2. 

“You had them!” Bodhi exclaimed once he pulled away. “I thought I had lost them.”

“You left them in my bunk last night.” Cassian took the goggles off and put them on top of Bodhi’s head, brushing his hair back. “I think they look better on you.”

Cassian thought it was impossible for Bodhi to smile any wider, but he was wrong. He found himself smiling back. He pressed a kiss in the corner of his mouth and grabbed his hand. “C’mon, you should eat something.”

“I suggest you take a shower first.” K2 added, as the three of them headed out.

“That sounds great, actually.” Bodhi said, blushing slightly at the comment. As they walked, he told them everything that had happened, making gestures with his hands and sometimes raising his voice at how excited he was.

Sometimes, he would raise his hand and touch the rim of his goggles, smiling with something Cassian thought was relief. 

He didn’t understand why the goggles were so important, but he simply couldn’t picture Bodhi without them. They were a part of him. A part of him he was more than willing to love.

**Author's Note:**

> im at cahssian on tumblr! if there's something u want to see written, maybe i can help


End file.
